The Butlers
by IAmRye
Summary: Claude has quite the emotions stirring within. . And they are about to be expressed.
1. Chapter 1

Though hate seems to boil down, at most.. And in meager portions.. It still burns down, the flames of fury licking one another up. Unable to live with such small amounts of oxygen, and slowly die out. Leaving the embers of memories behind, barely flickering and will never live again. And, for these embers to go on another emotion must be placed within; that emotion at most times is, in fact love.

Love is what prevails through this hate; and it is what is created through these charred embers.

Loud booms of thunder could easily be heard outside, shaking the mansion every so often. Swallowing hard, Sebastian scanned the area. No more than a few minutes ago, had he put his dear Young Master to sleep; His 'Bocchan.' It seem Ciel was tired from a long days work, and had fallen asleep right away. Not asking for Sebastian to stay like most nights, and talk him to sleep. Briefly, the male let his deep red eyes watch the tiny flames flicker on the candlesticks, each one placed nicely on the candelabra in his hands. Shaking his head, he flicked his bangs back from his face and walked down the long, - and slightly eerie - hallway. It was true, that the group was now living together..One half of the mansion, for the Phantomhives and the other for the Trancey's. Ciel and Alois had an immense amount of fights, that only seemed to end in a feud between the two butlers.

They both believed it was the other masters' fault, for such aggravations. Ciel was becoming more stressed, while Alois seemed to be.. More.. Sadistic, as you could say. Clearing his throat, he headed down the large stair case located in the very center of the mansion. This was where both families, with their servants shared. Or so, attempted to. 'I think I'll polish the silverware.. Again' Sebastian thought to himself, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't feel like getting an early start on his schedule, nor did he was to make an effort at sleeping. Just as Sebastian was about to turn into the kitchen area, he heard footsteps abruptly sound behind him. Muffled by the carpets placed all over the large building.

"Sebastian Michaelis.. I see you're up late, like myself" Claude Faustus said to the dark-haired male, adjusting his thin-rimmed glasses on his nose. He, too, held a candle bra lit by at least six candles. "Going to polish again?" Claude chuckled, making it seem as if he had better things to do; when in fact he didn't. When night time came, it seemed both butlers did their best to ignore, and avoid one another while trying to find work to do. Nights were boring, but also the time where both were the strongest..Hence the reason they stayed away from one another. Claude had a burning rage for Sebastian, which still lay unknown to him.

Puffing out a deep sigh, Sebastian turned around. His dark, red eyes setting upon Claude's golden, crisp yellow ones. "Yes. I guess I am. It's not like you have more work than I.. In fact, I think I do a better job; Do you not remember the times I've criticized your cooking? I think you need some work on that" He spat, ignoring the fact he was spiteful. If Claude were to act rudely towards him, he would do that same. Though it was fighting fire with fire, it gave him something better to do, than sitting down and polishing..

"Shut up!" Claude suddenly hissed, lips pressing into a thin line. It was the first time, he'd lost such a perfect composure; Sebastian's face transformed into one of pure shock. Stumbling a few steps back, he in took a deep breath when Claude's nose was pressed against his own. "You shouldn't be speaking.. You're not all that perfect. Just because you have.. Ciel.. Doesn't make you the best!" He growled, nibbling on his cheek as he did so. He was fighting off all urges to fight Sebastian, but he knew not to wake the masters.

"If you become any louder, you'll wake every being in the mansion.." Sebastian whispered, licking his cracked lips briefly before smiling. That coy, cocky smile of his.. One that made his eyes slit slightly, and as he did so he peered into Claude's face. He'd balanced his candle bra on the wooden staircase rail. Sebastian still held his.. And for some unknown he felt the area down below grow hard. Feeling Claude's warm breath, breath down his neck.. How angry those eyes were, that held so much unknown hate for so many hidden reasons. It made Sebastian... Want him. "I think you should back away now.." He warned, gulping hard. A soft blush forming on his cheeks. Claude took automatic notice of this.. And smiled back at him. Wrapping his long arms around Sebastian's waist, he crushed his own built body with his.

"Why should I?" He inquired, cocking a thin brow. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose once more. Embracing the male further, Claude clamped his lips onto his thick neck. Nibbling at the flushed flesh,and chuckling to himself. Sebastian's heart sped up, his teeth meeting his lower lip. Biting into it hard, as he tried to avoid the others golden gaze. Swallowing hard, Sebastian attempted to push him away; but it seemed Claude was all too good.

His legs and arms felt like jelly, so when he tried to push Claude away.. They merely fell at his sides again. His neck was such a weak spot, he could only open his mouth..And gasp for air.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" Claude questioned, biting his collar bone softly, before using his free arm to fondle the lower part of his waist. He, too was enjoying himself and felt that he would cry out soon.. His own pleasure burned, just as his rage did. But, he held himself back.. He could not let Sebastian know, that he too.. Had a soft spot, for this deep lust; it seemed all along that Claude just wondered what it would be like to get a hold, of Sebastian's friend below.

"Please.. Stop.." Begged Sebastian, lids fluttering closed. His body feeling as if it were on fire; again he tried to push the male away. Pressing his hands onto his chest; and feeling how well formed it was. Smiling lightly, he flicked his hair back once more... Pressing his forehead to Claude's. "Why.. Are we doing this.. Why if you hate me?" Sebastian whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I don't remember saying I hated you.." Claude replied automatically, a little too fast. Suspicion rose in Sebastian's chest, shoving away all emotions of lust that clouded him. Smiling, he unrolled himself from Claude's grasps. Adjusting the waist band of his pants, with one light tug of his two fingers.

"Well, I can obviously see it in your gaze.. It burns mercilessly.. Is this just a way, of you getting back at me?" Sebastian inquired, his turn to cock a brow at the tall male before him. Tugging at the chains on his jacket, and fixing all other pieces of clothing, he cleared his throat. Willing the blush, flushed in his cheeks - and quite pink to add - to go away. He only wanted to walk away from this, and act as if nothing ever happened. Since, in this case it was Sebastian who seemed to be the one "one bottom" Claude could easily black mail him, but that would be something he had to worry about another time.

"Sure.. Sure. Okay, I hate you a bit Sebastian Michaelis.." Claude replied once more, adjusting his own pieces of clothing. But, the one thing he'd slipped off instead of fixing.. Was his perfectly white gloves, not a spec of dust to litter such fine fabric. It was the key thing for a butler to wear. He slipped off one, then another. Letting them fall to the floor, like forsaken leaves. Licking his lips - and smacking them after - he rubbed the seal placed on the back of his hand. "It's sad.. You're in a corner" Claude said, gaze flickering to the wall behind the male.

Sebastian merely chuckled, and nodded in agreement, until he bent his knees slightly, and kicked himself up into the air. Pushing against the wall with all his might, thinking 'I have to get away, I have to get away.' But, Claude knew that Sebastian would do so, and had prepared himself. Chuckling, he spun around. Whipping his arm out, as if to lash the escaping male, but instead gripped his ankle tightly. Yanking him to the floor. Surprised, Sebastian's red eyes widened, as he felt all air escape his lungs. Though it hurt incredibly - they were both demons - he couldn't show any weakness to Claude. None no more shall he, since he'd already signaled such a weak spot in him..

"You.. Can't win this" Sebastian coughed out, turning himself into a sitting position. "I'd fight you if I had to.." He said, slitting his eyes as he glared at the male. His orbs seemed to blaze inhumanely, his fury rising at a general slow state. Just as he was about to leap onto his feet, and rush to Ciel's room for slight protection - or even Alois's - Claude fell on him... Fell, on him.

"What the fuck!" Sebastian cursed, losing not only hope but his own perfect composure he'd worked to keep, for the time he'd been Ciel's servant. Swallowing hard, he started to grind his teeth together..His body was pinned by that of Claude, and though they were around the same weight, when Claude wanted something.. He usually got it; much like Sebastian, but he was too blinded by anger.

The air shifted around the couple, both aura's seeming to change in ways. Claude's heart pounded, and he wanted to scream at himself for doing such things.. But, it wasn't as if he could stop now. Not only was Sebastian hard, but he too.. Was. Leaning forwards, he began to suck on his neck once more, wishing to soften him up like before. "If you don't move, it'll make it so much better," Claude chuckled, his voice rich and husk. His breathing became shallow, as he dragged his lips across Sebastian's jaw line.. Slowly making it to his lips, and kissing them softly. He wanted to guffaw in laughter once feeling Sebastian's body stiffen. It was obvious he was enjoying it, but was fighting against such urges.. Claude, was slowly beginning not to care. Grinding his hips against Sebastian's, he released a very soft groan that became muffled between their kisses.

"Claude.. Stop... It" Sebastian slowly grumbled out, trying to turn his head this way and that to avoid the others lips. But it was futile; Claude continued to find him.. Grinding harder. Slowly releasing one hand on Sebastian's wrist. And the male stupidly did not take advantage to this; he felt like jelly once more. Using his now-free hand, Claude tugged at the waist band of the male's pants. Slowly pulling them down. Finally, once they were resting behind his knee's, Claude's lips went to Sebastian's neck once more.

Bare hand gripping Sebastian's special part, and caressing it softly. Sebastian shuddered, lids fluttering closed; squeezing shut once done so.

'What's happening to me..' Sebastian thought, groaning loudly. Claude hushed him, making soft 'shh, shh' noises, so that they wouldn't wake the others.. But surely they would, since Sebastian couldn't contain his moans. And they were in a broad area, that seemed to carry noise up the stairwell, and almost halfway around the mansion. Sebastian was still thinking 'what's going on' when Claude placed his other hand on his chest. Slowly unbuttoning the many layers of shirts, stripping them from his slender body one by one. Shivering, Sebastian could do nothing but lay there.. And let it happen. He felt like the nun he'd seduced easily, back when Ciel and he were working on a case. It seemed she was more willing, than he was right now.. But he felt terrible for brief moments when thinking of her blushing face, and erotic moans; which matched him so much right now, he felt as if he were to puke. Finally, Claude stripped every layer of clothing from Sebastian.

"Now the fun begins.." He groaned, chuckling once more.. That low, rumbling chuckle. 


	3. Chapter 3

Claude's hand went straight away to Sebastian's part. Rubbing it softly, caressing the hard flesh.. Making him groan out loudly. His own lids slowly fluttered half-way closed, his hot breath breathing down Sebastian's neck.

Thunder continued to boom loudly outside, making the couple jump every so often. If either master saw what was occurring at this very moment, it was sure either would be punished greatly.. It was mischievous, and gave Claude a feeling of excitement, that swelled in his chest in great portions. Swallowing hard, his lips met Sebastian's once more.. Each pair of lush lips, kissing passionately. It seemed Sebastian was also getting into it, as much as he; both ignoring the factors of negativity that lingered, and how both wanted the same person.. They just shoved everything away, and merely leaned on their lust.

Lust. Something that drove them both crazy from time to time.

Sebastian sighed deeply, a low growl rumbling in his chest. "Ooh..Getting feisty are we?" Inquired Claude, grinding his hips against Sebastian's once more, while rubbing his part. His other hand feeling up the male chest. Sebastian's red eyes, found Claude's murky ones.. Shuddering at the sight, he lifted his jelly arms and begun to work on the many layers of clothing on Claude's body; since the guy didn't seem to bother with his own clothes.. Merely with Sebastian's did he fondle with. Finally,after a few minutes, both were almost completely naked. Two piles of clothing on the floor nearby, their bodies littered with little amounts of fabric. Bringing his body up, Sebastian forced himself into a sitting position.

Placing a delicate hand on the back of Claude's head, Sebby begun to toy and play with his dark locks, which were much like his own.. In fact the two had much in common, besides the way their faces were shaped and possibly eye color. Claude wrapped his lips around Sebastian's neck.. Sucking on it hard, intentionally creating a tiny red hickey on his flesh. Sebastian reached out with his gloved hands, and began to rub Claude's part, as he did himself.. Swallowing hard, deep groans leaving his slightly parted lips.

"We.. We shouldn't be doing this.." Sebastian stuttered, lids fluttering with his pleasure.

Claude nodded, slowly bring his lips back from his neck. A thin stream of spit between Sebastian's flesh, and his tongue. "I know.." He said, breaking the line, and smiling coyly. "But.. It wouldn't matter if it's right or not..We both enjoy it.." Claude said, grasping Sebastian's wrists. Shoving him to the carpeted floor, pressing his lips near his ear. "I'm going now.." He said, feeling goose flesh prickle on Sebby's skin. Chuckling, he parted the male's legs, bring his lower body up slightly.

Pressing his part to Sebastian's ass hole, he moaned loudly. Biting into his lower lip, to try and quiet himself; he couldn't take the sudden embarrassment that washed over him. Thrusting himself inside, he heard Sebastian practically scream. "Shh.." He whimpered quietly in his ear, kissing his cheek. Thrusting just as Sebastian had months before with a nun; now it was his turn to be done..

They continued..Continued for hours. Goose flesh and sweat prickling on their flesh, their muscles being worked as they thrust into one another. Practically taking turns, if you must say. The rain slowed down outside, splattering very quietly against the windowpanes. Their breathing became shallow once more, slow and deep.. Both butlers hearts quieting..

"I never knew.. I never would've known what it would be like" Sebastian said, having a new outlook on Claude. Before, he'd seen the male as problematic and canonizing, but now.. He just wanted to be a little closer; possibly get into his mind.

"Same..Here" He breathed, pressing his forehead to Sebastian's. Laughing softly.

BOOM!

The thunder cracked loudly, lightening flying across the dark black clouds that hung in the beauty of the night sky. Rain continued to litter the earth, pounding and burrowing deep within the soils. Sitting up quietly, Sebastian almost smacked his head on the nearby wall. "What.. What was that?" He thought, glancing around the dark room. There was no one there, and the candle he'd lit earlier was beginning to come to its end. The flame flickering slowly.. About to die. Clearing his throat, he at his body. Little amount of sweat was rolling down his neck, and face; he wore a mere white button up shirt and black pants. He'd just fallen asleep.. So was it a dream? 'It felt so real..' He thought mentally, shaking his head. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Awake are we?" A male voice rumbled, golden eyes peering at Sebastian from the darkest corner of the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Awake are we?" The male inquired again, those thin brows cocking up. Making very tiny creases in his perfectly molded forehead. The dumbfounded, and silent squeal from Sebastian made Claude want to burst into booming laughter. His face seemed to be stricken with stupid, many remarks hanging on those lush lips, that not too long ago he was kissing.. Feeling a sudden urge to do so again, Claude pushed himself onto the balls of his heels, quickly welcoming himself to Sebastian's side. Swallowing hard, the male shot a sideways glance at Claude.

"What're you doing in my room?" He asked, wishing that it wasn't true. That the supposed 'dream' that had occurred in his mind, wasn't real and that Claude was just pulling his leg.. Possibly stalking him, to get on his nerves. Since, it was clear Claude would do such a thing to make Sebastian's skin crawl. In fact, his skin was crawling in insane motions right now; as if Claude's stick-like spider legs were crawling all across his body. Feeling the male's slender fingers drag against his bare forearm, made him shiver. Fear, caressing him like a soft petal; and much like.. The other had done to his body countless times. Praying silently, he asked once more: "What are you doing?"

"You don't know.. Silly" Claude replied, his tongue slowly sticking out from his parted lips, and licking his cheek. Kissing it softly afterwords. A light blush rose into Sebby's pallid cheeks, another strike of lightening shooting across the sky, lighting the room for only mere moments, before plummeting it back down into utter darkness.

Darkness.. Something that Sebastian was so fine with; able to fondle, and possibly control it, this demon only wanted to live in darkness..It soothed him, and his whole essence seemed to seep it.

Wetting his own lips with a quick flick of his tongue, Sebastian swallowed hard. Trying to keep his breathing even, but was having an incredibly hard time of doing so.. Panic made the pace of his heart quicken, it's beat, beating beneath Claude's hand, which was now placed upon his fine chest.. "So... We.. Did.. Do.. It," Sebastian said slowly, almost choking on each word, but pronouncing them perfectly. "God.." He suddenly blurted out, leaning forwards. Placing his head in his hands; hands which were quite clammy, his face still drying from the precipitation that sprouted moments before when he was sleeping.. Sleeping and remembering the many things they'd done. "Holy.." He whimpered, hearing Claude's rumbling chuckle sound from behind him. Resting on his ears, pleasantly and taking home.

"You're so funny Sebby.. Sebas-chan as Grell calls you, right? That read-headed Shinigami male.." Claude teased, tugging at the ends of Sebastian's locks. So coy this male was, kissing his pale skin, wiping his clammy hands.. Getting close to his ear, and nipping his lobes. It made Sebastian want to scream, and he did believe he would do so.. Since it was most likely he'd go insane soon. Feeling the nips on his neck, the licks on his flesh.. He couldn't take it any longer. Whether they'd done it or not, it didn't matter; it was clear it'd happen again, but this time by the red-eyed male. Crushing his pair of lush lips against Claude's, he shoved his tongue within the depths of his mouth.

Toying with Claude's tongue, one hand placed on his cheek, the other roaming the others thighs. Making him groan deeply, and shudder every moment; the hairs on his legs slowly edged up, goose flesh prickling his skin. Kissing him passionately, Sebastian slowly dragged his lips to his neck.. Sucking it hard, causing small red spots to appear, and then finally slipped his hand within Claude's pants; it seemed the two were wearing clothing much like each other. Both, having white t-shirts on, and black pants. The underclothes for a butler as you could say. Rubbing Claude's private area, his deep red eyes peered into Claude's. But sadly, he couldn't.. For his lids had fluttered closed, and he was squeezing his eyes shut tight. The pleasure, possibly too much for him to take. Flicking the tips of his fingers, against the tip of Claude's buddy, he chuckled.

"My turn.." He rumbled, pressing his lips to Claude's once more. Slipping the others pants down slowly, with quick flicking motions. Still, letting his bare hands roam below that area. Touching just about every inch. Another loud bang of thunder shook the house.. And that's when it happened.

The thing that ruined it all.

The thing that will most likely ruin Sebastian for his whole life.. Or so, what lived of it; for what made him a demon. Since he would surely be alive.. For an eternity.

A creak sounded from the corner of the room, so frail and timid that the couple ignored and continued to kiss one another. Both their grasps roaming each others parts. And then.. A very fragile gasp, a wide-eyed boy standing in the door frame. Lighting crackling, to show off the blue locks.. So beautiful, and dark much like his eyes.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called, hands hanging at his sides. A simple long, white tee draping his body, covering the lower half of him also. His eyes were practically glowing, his fury growing within seconds. "..Sebastian.." He repeated, snarling the name as if it were disgusting to even utter. Sebastian's gaze found Ciel's, and he quickly threw himself off Claude. Rushing into the darkest corner of the room. Claude merely sat there.. Shocked.. But with the smuggest smile on his face. Sebastian was fixing himself up, practically shoving his body back into his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?" 


End file.
